Recueil de Noël
by ahotep84
Summary: Un petit recueil d'O.S sur le thème de Noël sans ordre chronologique et sans couple défini au préalable...
1. Chapter 1

Un petit recueil de Noël, ce n'est pas par ordre chronologique, ils sont tour à tour romantiques et dramatiques et peuvent être lus indépendamment de mes fics en cours et passées. La première est en l'honneur de mon filleul né le 08 décembre 2013 à 5h30 du matin, il s'appelle Bastien.

**Un cadeau magique**

Stiles était hyperactif, personne ne l'ignorait mais en cette veille de Noël toute son énergie était consacrée aux préparatifs de la fête. Ce serait le premier réveillon que Derek et lui passeraient dans le manoir restauré et surtout le premier où ils étaient officiellement mariés. L'esprit des fêtes avait pris possession de Derek surprenant agréablement Stiles.

**Flash back**

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

Stiles était tout excité en se réveillant ce matin-là. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, on était à deux semaines de Noël et il avait bien l'intention de mettre Derek au boulot. Stiles le savait les fêtes de fin d'année pour Derek n'étaient pas une période très agréable. Petit à petit, Stiles avait cependant réussi à créer des souvenirs agréables pour cette période. Il avait donc bien l'intention de faire participer Derek à la préparation des festivités.

Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Derek était déjà levé. Il sortit donc du lit en grognant et partit à la recherche de son conjoint. Cependant, ce fut avec une certaine déception qu'il se rendit compte que la camaro de Derek n'était pas dans la cour. Il aurait dû le savoir, ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas fait dans la subtilité quand à ses intentions.

Il prenait son petit déjeuner ruminant sa future vengeance quand le bruit de la voiture de Derek se garant dans l'allée ce qui remit un peu de baume au cœur à Stiles. Ce fut un Derek légèrement ronchon qui apparut dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard.

Stiles : Je pensais que tu avais fui pour éviter les courses de Noël.

Derek : Je ne suis pas idiot, je ne voulais pas t'avoir sur le dos pour les prochains jours. Files t'habiller, je ne veux pas que ça dure une éternité. Ce sera déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça.

Stiles : Au fait, où étais-tu ?

Derek : Vas dans l'entrée et tu sauras bien assez tôt.

Stiles y trouva une boîte contenant des décorations qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Certes, elle n'en contenait que très peu, dix pour être exact. Dix pour le nombre de Noël qu'il avait passé avec sa mère avant son décès. Sa mère avait mis un point d'honneur à figurer au moins une décoration par an depuis la naissance de son fils et jusqu'à sa mort. Elle avait commencé seul puis quand Stiles fut assez grand pour manipuler des choses, elle l'avait fait participer ce qui expliquait sans doute certains résultats hétéroclites. Lorsqu'il se releva laz boîte dans les mains, il sentit les doigts de Derek passer sur sa joue essuyant quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser.

Derek le serra doucement dans ses bras, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour comprendre l'état d'esprit de son compagnon. Ce fut sans grand enthousiasme qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Ils commencèrent par acheter guirlandes et décorations. Derek supporta l'épreuve avec calme sans éclat même lorsque plusieurs enfants très enthousiastes le bousculèrent.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures avant de pouvoir sortir de là et ils leur restaient encore des choses à acheter notamment le sapin mais d'abord l'essentiel pour Stiles était de profiter de la magie de Noël et de l'esprit qui l'accompagnait. Aussi sans le prévenir auparavant sachant très bien qu'il refuserait tout net, il le conduisit donc devant le centre culturel de Beacon Hills.

Derek : Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fiche ici.

Stiles : Chaque année, je fais du bénévolat ici. Je nous ai inscrit tous les deux pour participer cette année.

Derek : Et qu'est on censé faire ?

Stiles ouvrit le coffre dévoilant son contenu.

Derek : Tu m'as bien regardé même pas en rêve.

Stiles : Allez, c'est pour faire plaisir aux enfants.

Derek : Jamais.

Stiles : S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Derek : Non.

Stiles : Pour moi.

Stiles faisait très bien les yeux de chiot battu et après dix minutes d'apres négociations, il obtint ce qu'il voulait. Une heure plus tard, dans une salle remplie d'une trentaine d'enfants, un Derek déguisé en Père Noël et un Stiles en petit lutin faisaient la joie de toute cette petite bande. Il était tard dans l'après midi lorsqu'ils reprirent leur voiture, tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment.

Stiles : Tu m'en veux ?

Derek resta un moment silencieux avant de lui faire son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

Derek : Merci pour cette leçon Stiles. Je t'aime.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Il était près de 5 heures du soir quand ils rentrèrent chez eux épuisés mais heureux. Derek alluma un feu de cheminée et Stiles et lui commencèrent la décoration du sapin. Cette tâche achevée, Stiles revint avec deux verres de lait de poule. Derek les lui prit des mains les posant sur la table basse du salon.

Derek : Attends, il manque quelques chose.

Derek lui tendit un paquet de petite taille emballé dans du papier doré avec un ruban de la même couleur. Stiles l'ouvrit avec son impatience habituelle puis il resta muet de stupeur pendant quelques instants si bien que Derek le prit pour un désaveu.

Derek : J'ai vu que tu le regardais, l'autre fois quand tu passais devant cette vitrine alors je pensais que…

Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se jeta dans ses bras l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Stiles : Merci, c'est magnifique.

Ensemble tenant, chacun un des petits angelots de la décoration que Derek avait offert à Stiles. Ils l'installèrent sur le sapin. La légende voulait que si c'est deux petits angelots ne se détachent pas lors de leur mise en place avec l'amoureux de votre choix, votre amour durerait toujours.

**Fin du flash back**

Ce soir là, ils étaient tous réunis la meute, le père de Stiles, Mélissa la mère de Scott et même Chris Argent. C'était une drôle de troupe mais ils étaient une famille et à ce titre, ils avaient fini par s'accepter et se respecter.

Et Stiles reçut un cadeau magnifique, il en resta sans voix. Dans l'enveloppe qui lui avait donné Scott, il n'y avait que 4 mots :_Bon pour être parrain_

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Voixi un 2ème O.S, je vous remercie pour vos messages. Celui-ci est plus centré sur le drama. Désolé, je fais un peu dans le mélo mais promis le prochain sera plus gai.

**Souvenirs**

**Point de vue de Stiles**

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile, j'étais ici maintenant dans un lieu où je n'aurais pas souhaité revenir. Je pensais en avoir la force, je n'en avais rien dit à Derek car je ne voulais pas gâcher la joie de tous mais maintenant que je me retrouvais ici tous les souvenirs me revenaient en pleine figure. Cet endroit où la magie opérait pour les enfants petits et grands aurait dû être un vrai plaisir pour le grand enfant que j'étais resté malgré mes trente ans. Disneyland aurait dû être mon paradis et il ressemblait à un enfer.

**Flash back**

**21 ans plus tôt**

J'avais neuf ans, tout à la joie du début des vacances scolaires, j'étais sorti comme une tornade de l'école. Surpris et ravi, je pus voir mes parents venus me chercher. Mon hyperactivité toujours bien présente, je sautai dans les bras de mon père comme un boulet de canon le bombardant de question.

Shérif : Une minute mon grand, laisses-moi au moins le temps de te répondre. Ta mère et moi, nous avons décidé de partir en voyage et comme tu as eu de bonnes notes au premier trimestre, tu nous accompagnes.

Stiles_ sautillant partout _: Où on va ? Où on va ? Où on va ?

Maman : A Disneyland.

Ce fut alors l'apothéose, je laissai éclater ma joie de façon très bruyante. Toute à ma joie, je ne remarquai pas le regard que mes parents s'échangèrent à ce moment-là si je l'avais remarqué, bien des choses auraient changé. Peut être aurai-je dit ou fait d'autres choses mais avec des si on refait le monde.

J'étais heureux les jours qui suivirent, me firent faire le plein de bonheur. Un plein dont dans les mois suivants, j'aurais grand besoin mais cela je l'ignorai encore. C'était un soir comme les autres, j'étais à la fois attristé et heureux de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Triste parce que je m'étais beaucoup amusé et heureux parce que j'allais retrouver mon meilleur ami et qu'il me restait encore une semaine de vacances. Noël avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant et bien que je ne croyais plus au Père Noël depuis deux ans, je m'étais laissé investir par la magie de la période. Ma mère avait ce talent merveilleux de rendre magique tout ce qui l'entourait.

Cette nuit-là, je m'étais levé pour boire un verre d'eau quand j'aperçus deux ombres sur le balcon de la chambre que nous partagions. Je savais que papa et maman restaient parfois tard debout après que je me sois couché. Ma curiosité ne me fit pas défaut, je m'approchai subrepticement de la porte-fenêtre laissée entr'ouverte ce que je surpris, marquerai à jamais mon existence.

Shérif : Tu devrais faire plus attention et te reposer. Tu sais ce que le médecin t'a dit.

Maman : John, tu sais très bien que cela ne changera pas grand-chose. Ca ne ralentira pas la progression de la maladie et je veux profiter un maximum de chaque instant qui me reste à vivre avec vous deux.

Shérif : Mais…

Maman : Pas de mais, je t'en prie, ne gâchons pas ces vacances, nous aurons tout le temps de nous préoccuper après. Je veux que notre petit garçon vive ces derniers instants en paix, loin de nos soucis d'adulte. Je ne veux pas que la période, devienne celle où il a appris que sa mère allait mourir.

Pendant toute la conversation, je m'étais mordu les lèvres au sang pour éviter de hurler et de me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. J'étais parti en courant dans ma chambre, me jetant sur le lit en étouffant les sanglots qui me secouaient. Plus tard, dans la nuit, je me promettais de garder le silence. Ce fut le premier masque que je mis.

Ma mère était atteinte d'une leucémie, elle est morte six mois presque jour pour jour après cette conversation.

**Fin du flash back**

Je sens les larmes coulés sur mon visage, des larmes que je ne m'étais pas autorisé à verser même à l'enterrement de ma mère. J'étais seul, j'avais laissé Derek et mon filleul seul m'étant littéralement enfui sans une explication alors que nous assistions à la parade. Ce fut deux bras puissants m'enlaçant tendrement, puis me berçant. C'est là que le barrage mental que je m'étais imposé, céda déversant en un flux de paroles ininterrompues la réalité des sentiments que j'avais éprouvé et que je continuais à éprouver depuis toutes ces années. J'ignore combien de temps, je restai ainsi et la soirée qui suivit se fit dans une sorte de brouillard et je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je me sentais mieux comme si un poids dont j'avais ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent. Je restais un instant immobile calmant ma respiration, car aux vues des cernes sous les yeux de Derek, je ne doutais pas un instant que mon compagnon m'avait veillé une grande partie de la nuit. Cependant très vite, je vis deux orbes bleus s'ouvrir. Je me pelotonnais un peu plus contre lui.

Stiles : Je t'aime si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Derek : Je t'aime plus que tout.

Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés ainsi mais nous fûmes rapidement interrompus par un petit diable de 5 ans qui se jeta dans mes bras alors que nous étions entrain de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Nate, mon filleul, la meilleure chose qu'il nous soit arrivé.

Nate : Tonton Stiles, ça va mieux ?

Stiles : Mon petit chat, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sentis le regard de Derek sur moi lourd de question et je mettais dans le mien toute ma sérénité retrouvée.

**FIN**


End file.
